Talk:Star Trek Cookbook
Have we dropped the ":" from the beginings of all the references? Why? I rather liked it. – AT2Howell 14:48, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :It didn't fit with the style of references we use in other articles. :The ":" is used to create an indent to mark text as separate from other text -- if you indent an entire subsection, there's not other text to separate it from, is there? -- Captain MKB 17:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::I thought it was quite neat myself, helped make the section titles stand out a bit more, so made the page look more organised. --8of5 17:08, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::I agree. It made the chaos look a bit more thought out. – AT2Howell 17:31, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :So are we doing this in all article references sections from now on? Maybe we should go through channels and run this by the community first if you like it so much. I was trying to abide by the decisions made last time we discussed how to format references sections. In addition, I stand by my reasoning why it is unnecessary -- adding more code for such little effect is never a good thing in my opinion. If we feel that an indent is needed to make subsections look more visually attractive, then that change should be made to the site's style sheet for an overall change -- rather than making us go around and add extra colons and formatting marks to tens of thousands of articles that contain subsections. -- Captain MKB 21:27, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::I thought it was official to use the ":". The Balance of Terror page still has them. Was this trend reversed or something? – AT2Howell 21:49, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :If this was a result of the forum discussion then I missed it -- however I stand by my point -- it would be more efficient to set the entire site to indent text rather than hand coding it on each page. -- Captain MKB 21:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::On the forum it is under "New page layout proposal". You were in on some of it. You have to remember, most of it was 8of5 and myself arguing back and forth over stupid stuff. It was great. – AT2Howell 22:03, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, nothing beats a good argument... *raised eyebrow*. But yeah, it was part the page layout proposal a while back. I got the idea from a couple of experimentally arranged pages User:The doctor had put together - as I was trying to get the best features out of everyone's little foibles for what a nicely arranged page should be. It's already in place on quite a lot of pages. --8of5 23:27, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :That's great. Again, I apologize as this was a result of the forum discussion, and I completely missed it -- however I stand by my point -- it would be more efficient to set the entire site to indent text rather than hand coding it on each page. -- Captain MKB 21:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well if you know how to do that, great, then go ahead. But keep in mind it's not the entire site that wants indented text, just the references sections, which only requires and handful of : per page, it's not to big a chore if we're all doing as and when we're formatting pages. --8of5 01:14, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Deep Space Nine Fans Season five, second to last disk or so, Nog says that squid is his favorite Human food. What episode was it? – AT2Howell 19:39, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :If you use your head, or at the very least the advise others have already given you, you could find that answer very quickly: memoryalpha:squid. --8of5 08:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Normally yes, but AT2Howell doesn't like using Memory Alpha, so we have to go over get the information and post it here for him to read )-: --The Doctor 08:45, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::I really didn't expect to find squid on Memory Alpha. New surprises every day. – AT2Howell 14:13, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::The old axiom about who helps those who help themselves. Its good to see you growing as an archivist, AT2Howell. Hopefully this good experience will convince to search all the time on a variety of different subjects -- Captain MKB 14:18, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Why Why did you take out Andor? It is a planet, and it is in the Delta Quadrant. Not to be confused with the one in Federation space. – AT2Howell 18:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think you are the one who is confused -- I can't find any reference to Andor in the book. Are you sure we're working form the same source? -- Captain MKB 18:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's in there. My copy is packed in a box, so I can't give you the page number. You have a copy finally? Andoran oatmeal cookie • Andoran sweet root are both under Tom Paris' section. Check it out. – AT2Howell 18:28, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I have a searchable version on my browser right now - I'm sorry to say you seem to be very much mistaken. You're right in that there is a reference to an Andoran sweet root and an Andoran oatmeal cookie. However, there's no planet Andor. Sorry. :Once you unpack, feel free to look up that page number. Until then, we'll remove things that aren't in the book while we wait for you to catch up. -- Captain MKB 18:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ...and, Andoran sweet root comes from where? – AT2Howell 18:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :The planet Andora? The continent of Andor on Talax? We don't know, the book doesn't tell us. :Are you seriously saying that you think its just fine to make up your own planet to explain where something comes from? This is so ridiculous, do you even understand the point of this wiki? -- Captain MKB 18:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember. It's been, like, two years since I read that thing. Thought he says he got the root from the planet because he needed an ingredient to make the cookies. I don't remember the thing word for word. Couldn't have been Talax, because he was aquiring this ingredient in the "present" tense, and that was in the Delta Quadrant. Want to ask him? – AT2Howell 18:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I've got that page now .. he says (not that they were in the present tense) they were light-years from Andor and had run out. No mention of it being a planet, no mention of it being in the Delta Quadrant. But you are right, there is an Andor. -- Captain MKB 19:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC).. So, Andor is a location in the Delta quadrant? What was it listed under...wasn't it..."location"? I've moved it to the apropriate location. And, yes, it would have to be in the Delta Quadrant because he had recieved the root in an attempt to make something from the Alpha Quadrant. And since that transaction, they had travelled past that location. – AT2Howell 19:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :It wasn't said that they had 'traveled past' it -- only that they were 'light-years from it' -- the sweet root could very well have been part of Voyager's food stores before they arrived in the Delta Quadrant. This alternate interpretation would still fit the facts of Neelix not being able to obtain any more. -- Captain MKB 19:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Are you possibly confusing Andoran products for Andorian products? A Hundai is not a Honda, no matter how much you want it to be. – AT2Howell 19:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, considering that some Alpha Quadrant originations have more than one spelling/formation, that's inherently wrong. :But even if we're not creating a connection with Andorian items, you still haven't answered my previous point -- what if Voyager had picked up the Andoran stuff in the Alpha Quadrant? Would that introduce a second valid placement for this Andor location? Neelix said they were 'light years' away from Andor - i don't recall if he said whether he had personal knowledge of the Andoran root, or if it had been something found on board. -- Captain MKB 19:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I give up. Let's ask him. – AT2Howell 20:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC)